Please Don't Go
by Sportie14
Summary: After the two year time skip Sasuke has be spotted outside the Village, so Tsunade sends out an 8 man squad after him. Will they find him?


Chapter 1:

A new mission

(After the two year time skip)

"Shizune go and get my wallet!"

"Uh, Lady Tsunade! I thought you put your gambling days behind you now that you've become the Hokage."

"Just go get it!"

"Y-yes, right away!" Shizune leaves and closes the door.

"_Being Hokage can get very boring once in awhile especially being here for two years already, a little fun won't hurt..."_

The door slams open and two Anbu Black Ops members came running in. "5th Hokage, we have just received word that Sasuke Uchiha has just been spotted a few kilometers outside the village at a cave." The other Anbu spoke, "And it is also said that he has killed Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, but we are unsure that this rumor is true."

"What should we do? Go and get Sasuke? Or let him wonder by himself now and continue to be a missing-nin?" Asked one of the Anbu, "We've have been trying to get him for so long now." Tsunade got up from her chair and paced around the room, deciding what to do.

"Come with me, and we'll set up a team to go out and get him this time." They all walked out of the small room and down the hall into the room where the Hokage hands out missions to other ninja.

"Lady Tsunade, I've brought your wallet…. Uh she does this all the time! Where could she have gone?"

"So, who should go out after him? Do you want the elite of the Anbu Black Ops or maybe…"

"No." said Tsunade. "Don't you think it would be better if we sent out ninja that he knows and maybe they would have a better chance in persuading him rather than battling him to come back?" She went and sat down at her desk and she put her elbow on the desk and her chin in her hand. "I'm sure some of his old friends will be up to it."

"You have a point but do you really think they could bring him back? He just took out two Akatsuki members in one day. It would be risky. And the last team we sent out after him almost got themselves killed"

"You said it was just a rumor anyway, and besides the ninja that I will be assigning will be a 8 man squad. Sasuke shouldn't be as much as a threat now that his ambitions have been achieved" Tsunade started writing on a piece of paper and handed it to one of the Anbu members. "I want you to go and gather all of these people up and bring them here at once. If Itachi has been reported dead then it is probably true"

"Yes 5th Hokage, we'll be back shortly, but what if Sasuke has a team of his own already?."

"That is why it will be a S-rank mission. You're dismissed." And the two Anbu members where on their way.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled hoping she would hear. Shizune came running down the hall with Tonton (the pig) in her arms and into the room.

"There you are Lady Tsunade, I have your…."

"I want you to go and take this letter and get it approved from the Village council as a S-rank mission, and report back here right away. You got it?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." She took the letter and left the room running.

Shizune was back in ten minutes. "They've approved and here is the mission certificate." Shizune handed it to Tsunade. All of a sudden a knock was at the door, "Come in." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru walked in slowly, "So, what do you want?" He asked lazily.

"Shikamaru, I'm putting you incharge of an S-rank mission, and you will be commanding a 8-man team going after Sasuke. They should be arriving shortly and you are to leave today." Tsunade handed him the form and he read it.

"What a drag… I won't be able to do this."

"You are a Jounin and Jounin get missions like this. And if anything bad were to happen, I've already got you some back up from the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"Sometimes I wish I could just live a normal life…" But before he could finish a poof of smoke came and a Anbu member appeared, "5th Hokage, your request for all the team members are here."

The door opened and seven ninja filed in. "Shikamaru, your 8-man squad will consist of, Neji and Hinata Hyuga to scan the area and be on alert for other ninja, Kiba Inuzuka to track down Sasuke if he has moved, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi to scout and fight if necessary, and finally Naruto Uzumaki the closet to Sasuke and Sakura Haruno the medical nin of the group. You're all expected to bring back Sasuke alive. He was last spotted north of the village just this morning at the Morocco cave. I expect him to be here in chains or something by tomorrow in this room. Itachi was reported to be dead but we are unsure of this." Tsunade said really fast. "You are all to listen to your Jounin Shikamaru, dismissed."

They all gathered at the gates of the village. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get Sasuke!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Just chill out well you? We need to have a plan. Now if we are to get Sasuke back here we need to split up the team just like we did two years ago with Gaara. Except this will be kind of a different set up. Me, Kiba, Naruto and Sakura well go 4 kilometers (4,000 meters) out north to where Sasuke was last spotted. But he may sense us and decide to run for it. That's why Neji, Hinata, Ino and Choji well be moving around that whole area and go up 8 kilometers from here to cut him off, be sure to go 2 kilometers out of that area. If things get worse we have back up from the Village Hidden in the Sand…….. Oh man, why do I always get stuck with this?" Shikamaru was finally done planing everything out.

"I see, so when do you want us to head out?" Asked Neji. "Right now actually." Shikamaru answered. "Alright then were off." Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Choji left jumping trees. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan.

"Now Kiba and Akamaru well smell Sasuke out just in case he's gone, do you have his scent?" Shikamaru handed Kiba Sasuke's old head ban that he left behind when he fought Naruto. "I have it but it is very weak, if we mess up, I would probably lose it." Kiba replied worried. "I don't even know if he is still at the cave, since the smell is so little."

"Will we have to hope that he is there. If he did just get out of a battle with Itachi and Kisame he is probably injured badly and won't be able to move around so much for awhile." Shikamaru started walking towards the woods, "Well let's get this done with, Kiba you and Akamaru go first."

"Right. Let's go Akamaru!" He and Akamaru jumped into the trees.

"Do you really think this will work Shikamaru?" Sakura asked unsure.

"If all goes to plan it should. Are you both ready?"

"Yeah! Let's get going already." Naruto headed off towards Kiba. Sakura followed then Shikamaru.

"_Why did things have to turn out this way? Sasuke meant the world to me. It broke my heart when he left. Last time I saw him was with Naruto and Sai, he didn't even show any concern for any of us. He tried to kill Naruto again. I don't know if we will be able to bring him back." _Sakura thought to herself and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered and looked over at his teammate who was falling apart. He then looked ahead and then back at Sakura. "Sakura, like I said before, I will bring Sasuke back, I promise."

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Naruto." Her tears went away.

They stopped. "Why did we stop for?" Asked Shikamaru

"Sasuke isn't far from here, the scent is very strong." Kiba said smelling the air. "But there is this wired other smell that I'm picking up too. It isn't anyone that we know." Akamaru barked and whimpered to Kiba. "He said that their chakra is incredibly huge. The scents seem to be in the same direction too."

"That's just great." Shikamaru said upset. "Well I guess we will walk from here and use caution."

Naruto's stomach growled, "Man am I hungry, hmm." Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out some left over Ramen he had from the Shop just before they left the village.

"What do you think your doing Naruto? The smell of that could give out our location. Put it away already." Shikamaru ordered. Naruto did as he was told and anime tears came down his face and his stomach continued to growl.

"Hey look up there, It's the Morocco cave!" Kiba pointed. "And Sasuke scent is coming from…….wait what's going on here? There seems to be two scents of Sasuke all of sudden, one towards the cave and another to the left very weak with that other mysterious smell."

"What does this mean?" Sakura asked. Kiba went into the cave with Akamaru and came out a minute later with a white cloth, all torn up with some blood on it.

"This must have been Sasuke's and he left it here."

Out of no where Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Choji appear from the forest

"Sasuke is no wheres around here, and we are being followed by someone with an enormous amount of chakra." Neji said.

"Sasuke's smell has disappeared completely he must know we are tracking him." Kiba smelled the air again. "And that other smell is closer than ever.

Out of the forest Kunai knives came flying by in all directions towards the teams.

"Everyone duck!" Yelled Shikamaru. They all ducked, but one knife hit Ino in the back of her leg. "No Ino!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sakura tried to make her way to Ino, she got there and helped Ino, and pulled her behind a tree, away from the direction where the attack was coming from. Sakura pulled out the knife and put her hand over the wound, which was really deep. A green light came from her hand and started healing Ino.

"Ok, I've stopped the bleeding." Sakura pulled tape and pre-wrap out of her bag and wrapped up Ino's leg.

"Thank you Sakura." Ino said crying. "No problem"

"Come out whoever you are!" Naruto yelled. "You coward."

Right then a man in a black coat with red clouds on it appeared in front of them, he was a Akatsuki member. Naruto, Sakura, and Neji knew who he was right away. He was Deideria, the one who kidnapped Gaara a while back. Kakashi and Gai's teams were sent on a mission to save Gaara and they did. Deideria barely escaped with his life. Both his arms are missing from Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan and Gaara's sand that crushed them.

"Well well if it isn't the Kyuubi." Deideria said to Naruto. "I've been looking for you, and soon you will be dead just like your friend with Shukaku demon in him" Not noticing who was all there he looked around and noticed that he was outnumbered greatly.

"But too bad for you because Gaara is still alive." Shikamaru said

"Ha…ha…ha don't make me laugh as soon as his demon was removed he died." Deideria started to walk towards them but his leg wouldn't move. "What the hell? Why won't my leg move? Is this some sort of paralysis Jutsu?"

Shikamaru started laughing. "Man that's so old fashion, it's called Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru was using his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Deideria and he couldn't move.

"Your right, Gaara did die but was brought back to life by Chiyo, but by doing that she died." Naruto explained.

"Now while he can't move attack him!" Kiba yelled. Naruto, Neji, and Kiba started running towards him. Naruto was doing a Rasengan. Neji with his Byakugan, and Kiba and Akamaru transformed into one huge hound with two heads.

Hinata and Choji where getting ready to attack. Ino just got up and ran to the fight. Sakura stayed back putting away all her stuff she used on Ino. She heard a branch snap from behind her and she looked but nothing was there

"Shit! I can't move." Deideria yelled, he then was just able to transform his explosive clay that he keeps in a pouch into a huge bird. Right when Naruto was about to hit him with Rasengan the bird picked up Deideria and Shikamaru lost possession of his shadow.

"No." Shikamaru said angrily. "How was he able to do that while under Shadow Possession?"

Deideria who was on the clay bird were circling about 50 feet in the air above them. He then smiled. "Well since I'm longer an Akatsuki member for not being able to wear my ring I guess there is no point for me to go on." He then stared to transform into a small little ball of smoke. A Kekkei Genkai trait of his to blow himself up and others around him. "Not one of you will escape."

The ball of smoke got bigger and bigger. "This explosion will cover 2 kilometers in every direction, to far for any of you to escape fast enough."

"Everyone run now!" Shikamaru ordered.

They all started running. Just as Sakura got up she could her a whisper from behind her, "Sakura…" She turned around again and she saw two red eyes. "Sa-Sauke-kun?"

"Sakura Move!" Naruto yelled, and suddenly caught a glimpse of what she was looking at.

Just as he said that the whole ground rumbled and a huge sound and blast covered everything. Sakura stared at him in the eyes until she was knocked unconscious and maybe died. Did they all die?

"_What's happening, where is everyone? Am I dead?"_

"_I can hear voices yelling….." _

"Hurry we have to get them to the hospital or they will die!"

"Wait where's the other one…?"

Total Blackness

"Hey I think he's waking up!" Said a Medic-nin

"Wh-where am… I?"

"Lady Tsunade come here quickly, this one is waking up!"

"Naruto, can you here me?" Asked Tsunade.

"Old lady what's happening? Where is everyone?"

"They all are alright, but still unconscious except for you. You are in Konaha's hospital"

"What happened, I thought that I was going to die in that explosion, how did we all live?" He sat up a bit.

"Well, a huge snake was found dead at the explosion sight, but you guys weren't by it except we weren't able to find Sakura at all not even in the explosion we are unsure if she is dead or not. I have a search team out right now."

"But how, I saw the explosion and we were there….wait I remember someone else there to, it was Sasuke he was by Sakura. Did he save us?"

"Well that would explain why the snake was there, only Orochimaru can summon him, or one of his pupils which was Sasuke. So it's a possibility…"

"5th Hokage! Please come here!" Another Medic-nin ran in. "One of the others are waking up!" Tsunade got up and left.

"_What's happen, where am I?"_

Sakura started to slowly open her eyes, she could feel grass under her and see trees around her. "Where is everyone?" She looked at an object that was close to her, it was a sword, Sasuke's sword if she remembers right.

She got up off the ground and all looked around her, she could see someone behind her lying up against a tree, and they looked like they were sleeping or dead. It was Sasuke. Sakura got up and ran to him. He was all torn up and bloody.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" No answer. Sakura started to cry. "Please don't leave me! Sasuke! Please wake up! You can't die!"

Sakura put her hands over some of his cuts and tried to heal him. She did the best she could but he still wouldn't wake up.

"Sasuke please don't go!"

She held him in her arms on the ground like she did when he was in pain after fighting Orochimaru, and getting the curse mark on his shoulder.

"Please Sasuke!" She was crying like there was no tomorrow. "You can't go. I love you" She held him closer.

"…..Sakura…..you cry too much."

She looked down and Sasuke was moving his head and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you all right? What happened"

He got up and pushed her away from him, he started coughing and blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't move! You're to badly injured."

He didn't listen, he got up on his feet and walked slowly towards his sword. He picked it up and put it back in it's case on his belt. He started walking towards the forest away from Sakura without saying anything. She watched him.

"Wait Sasuke, where are you going?"

He didn't answer, but she knew he could hear.

Sakura couldn't stand it she didn't want to lose Sasuke again and not be able to see him for how long.

"Please don't leave Sasuke."

He didn't stop, he just kept on walking

She got up and ran towards him. "Nnoooo!" like she did a long time ago. With her arms out she went and put them around Sasuke and held him.

He turned his head around with the Sharingan in his eyes looking at her. She was crying. "Please don't leave me here."

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her. He pulled out his sword and put it up to her neck from behind her, she didn't move.

"Why did you save me for then? If only to kill me now. Why didn't you just let me die?" She then turned around to face him. There was no emotion on his face. He withdrew his sword from her but he still held it in his hand. The Sharingan left his eyes.

"Sasuke, please come back. It's so hard to live without you. Each day that passes by without you…I feel myself getting weaker. I don't know how long I can put up with it." She looked down at the ground and still was crying.

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I have no place back there with anyone, not even you."

She looked up at him. "Sasuke."

Back in Konaha…

Naruto got up out of his bed ready to leave the hospital finally, just when Shikamaru walked in. "Hey we've been given another assignment from the 5th. Neji and Kiba are in on this one too. Just the four of us are to go out and look for Sakura now. The other search team hasn't come back yet. So we're back up, unfortunately."

"I wonder where Sakura could be? Maybe she's with Sasuke… yeah I bet that is where she is. Sasuke did save us, I'm sure of it." Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, but we're to leave now, that old lady is such a pain. You are good to go?"

"Yeah you bet!"

They all meet up at the village gate.

"So what's the plan this time genius?" Asked Naruto

"Shut the hell up Naruto. Well we don't really need a plan just looking for someone don't you think? Kiba could track Sakuras scent and that would make things way easier."

"First I think we should go to the explosion site and investigate what happened and understand better than what we were told by the 5th." Neji added. "They might have missed some things."

"Yeah we should really check that out." Kiba said. "A huge snake? Do you really think that was Sasuke?"

"I saw him there by Sakura, believe it. She saw him too. So I think he took her with him." Naruto said trying to sound smart like the rest of them.

"Well we're wasting time here, let's go." And they were off to look for Sakura.

"Sasuke, where would you go then?" She asked him.

Before he could answer he started to cough up blood again, but this time it was worse. He fell to his knees, still coughing.

"Sasuke! What happened back there to you? You need to be taken to a hospital right away."

He stood up and stopped coughing. "No, I'm fine."

"Still…..Sasuke why did you only bring me here? Why not any of the others that I was with? Are they alright?"

"They are fine. But I brought you here to tell you that this is the last time we'll ever see each other again."

"Don't talk like that Sasuke! You know you can come back without any punishment and be forgiven."

"It's not that…"

"What is it then? Your place _is_ back there! With all your friends." She started crying again and somewhat yelling. "That's where you belong. Because the three of us were one, and….we still are! The first thing that Kakashi-sensei told us is that, Those who don't follow the rules are considered scum, that's true enough, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum! And I'm not going to abandon you Sasuke. I never did."

"Sakura, you guys were the only thing that I had left in my life that was worth cherishing. I messed up, and now I don't know what to think. I don't deserve to go back there."

"Whoa! This snake is huge!" Naruto yelled and jumped on the dead snake. The snake was purple with black stripes.

"Yeah, this is definitely Orochimaru's and Sasuke's." Shikamaru said. "This snake took most of the damage from the explosion, that's why he's probably dead. We got some of the damage too, but not as bad. If Sasuke summoned him, then Sasuke is probably in really bad shape."

"Kiba, do you have Sakuras scent?" Neji asked

"Yes, we're in luck, she isn't far from here at all."

"It's a shame I can't use my Byakugan, My eyes got hurt in that explosion and it well take awhile for them to recover."

"Come on let's get going already, who knows what shape Sakuras in. She could be dying for all we know." Naruto said as he started running to the trees and jumped up in them and starting jumping tree to tree.

"Wait Naruto you don't know the way!" Kiba yelled and followed him.

"Well I guess we should get going." Shikamaru said and he headed to the trees and Neji followed him.

"Sasuke, that's the only thing you deserve right now, is to come back home."

"Humph…" Sasuke quickly looked to the right and with the Sharingan back in his eyes. "Someone's coming." He put up his sword and was ready to fight.

Sakura looked to where he was looking, she then looked behind her. She saw something but it was to far away to make out what it was. But before she had time to react, she was knocked out.

"Sakura…Ugh…!" A surge of pain went through Sasuke's body he couldn't tell if he was hit or if it was the pain from before. But whatever it was he had to get out of there because he was in no condition to fight now.

"Hahaha…haha..ha… What should I do first take out Sasuke or maybe kill his little friend right in front of him." Just then three kunai knifes came out of the woods and hit Sakura one in the arm the other in the side of her stomach and the other in her leg. She was still on the ground knocked out from whatever hit her. "That's what you get Sasuke for killing Itachi and Kisame."

"No! Sakura!" He went down were she was lying and held her.

"Deideria is also dead because of you. You shall pay dearly." A man came out of the woods with the same coat as Deideria and Itachi's, another Akatsuki member who replaced Deideria. "I am here to kill you as my first mission and to prove my worthiness to Akatsuki."

"You're the one that will be killed." Sasuke put down Sakura. The curse mark was starting to go across his face and body. "Ugh!" The pain went through Sasuke's body again. He picked up his sword that he set down and held it towards the enemy. He combined Chidori with his sword and ran towards the Akatsuki member.

"You won't be able to catch me with that!" The member said confidently. Just then a clone of Sasuke came from behind him and struck him right in the back and through his heart with his sword.

"What….imp-impossible! How could this happen?"

Sasuke pulled out the sword upwards so that it would cut right up through the members' head. Blood went everywhere. He put his sword back on the belt. "Sakura…"

Sasuke then walked slowly towards Sakura who could be dead. He carefully pulled out the knifes and checked her pulse, she was still breathing but hardly at all. He picked her up with both arms and carried her.

"Kiba are we there yet?" Naruto asked impatient. "You said that it wasn't far away."

"We're here!" Kiba said smelling the air. They all looked and there was an open area with no trees. They also saw blood all over the place and someone on the ground dead. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"This is another Akatsuki member." Neji said walking towards the dead body. "There must have been a battle recently."

Kiba walked to where there were some knifes laying on the ground. "These kunia have Sakura's scent all over them, it's her blood!"

Naruto ran over to where Kiba pointed them out.

"Sasuke was definitely here too. I can smell it."

"Sasuke must have killed this Akatsuki member also, there are really deep cuts in his clothes and skin." Shikamaru said as he examined the dead body. "The cuts came from a long sword."

"Well where did they go?" Naruto asked himself. Then it came into his head. "They probably are going to the Village to take Sakura to the hospital from all this blood that she lost."

"He's right their scent is going straight towards the Village."

"Well let's head back to the Village then I suppose." Shikamaru said quiet relieved.

They were back in the Village in like 10 minuets because Naruto was going so fast. They all ran towards Konaha hospital

"Excuse me nurse, did Sakura Haruno come in here at all?" Asked Naruto nearly out of breath.

"If you mean the pink haired girl then yes, but I'm going to ask not to go in by her, she is in very bad condition."

"Do you know who brought her in?"

No, but he did have raven hair."

"_Just like Sasuke."_

5 days later

"Can we go see her now?" Asked Ino impatiently.

"Yes you may today, she has been waking up and talking to us. She can use the company, and seeing you all will cheer her up a lot.

"Thank you."

Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru followed the nurse into Sakuras room.

"Sakura, you have some visitors." The nurse said and then left the room

"Hey Sakura, we brought you some roses from my shop Their a little wet, it's pouring like crazy out there." Said Ino as they entered the room

"Thank you, where is everyone else?"

"Well Neji's eyes were becoming a problem for him so his getting them dilated to be checked out, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee are with him now." Said Shikamaru.

"And you know Tenten, can't be without her Neji!" Ino said laughing

"Akamaru hurt his paw, well at least that's what Kiba said or something. So he's with Akamaru. Choji's also with him too. Shikamaru said in a whatever tone.

"Where's…Sasuke?"

"We don't know, the only people who saw him were the nurses when he brought you in."

"Who needs him?" Said Shikamaru. "The guy is such a pain."

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino went and punched him in the face and he went flying. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She was coming to hit him again.

"Alright, alright already, I'm sorry if I upset you." He said putting his hands up to his face to shield himself.

"You can't go and say things like that around her!" Ino yelled. They were getting into another one of their arguments that never end.

While they were on the other side of the room, Sakura was getting out of bed.

"Are you sure you should be getting out of bed?" Naruto asked worried

"Yeah, it's alright. In fact I can leave now when I'm ready. So I think today is the day I leave. But I have to take medicine every day for the wound that was in my stomach, if I don't I would probably die." She said. She looked over to the nightstand next to her bed. "Did you guys bring this flower?" It was a Daffodil. She never noticed it before.

"No, we only brought you roses." Naruto answered. "Now that you're all better, want to go and get some ramen?"

"No thank you Naruto. But I'm sure Hinata would like to go with you!"

"Alright I'll go and ask her!" And he was off

"Hey Ino did you happen to bring me this Daf…." It was no use to ask her. Ino and Shikamaru were arguing so much they probably wouldn't hear her.

"Would you ever buy me flowers if I were in the hospital Shikamaru?"

"Why would I, you girls are such a drag."

"You are so freakin lazy, I think you deserve a punch."

"Wh-What Ino…"

And it went on…

Sakura picked up the vase that the flower was in and grabbed her medicine and carried them out with her to the hospital exit.

"See you later you guys." Sakura said as they were still arguing.

Ino was right it was raining really badly out. She walked down the street and into an alley that leads to her house.

"_I wonder where Sasuke is. He was in really bad shape. I hope that he is still ok…wait he said that, this was probably the last time we'd see each other."_

Sakura stopped walking. And stood still. She knew that she would probably never see Sasuke again. The rain was coming down harder now, and she started crying. It's like her whole life has been erased. She couldn't hold what was in her hand anymore, she was shaking so much that the vase slipped out of her grip. She didn't try to catch it though. She put her hands up to her eyes. But the vase never shattered. She looked down and it wasn't on the ground.

"Is that any way to treat a gift?" Said a voice

She could hear the voice from above her and she looked up, sitting on the roof of the building holding the vase with the Daffodil was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

A flash of lighting blinded everything and when it went away he wasn't there. He appeared in front of her. She went running to him and hugged him.

"Sa-Sasuke, I thought you were going to leave."

"I don't ever want to abandoned my friends." Saying that he put his arms around her.


End file.
